


Before Cake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Love is a Croc, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''Bring frosting for our cake,'' Baby's television father said as he smiled. He viewed Baby's smile.





	Before Cake

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''Bring frosting for our cake,'' Baby's television father said as he smiled. He viewed Baby's smile. 

After nodding, Baby took a bowl of frosting and approached her father. She stumbled and fell forward. Her eyes were wide after the bowl fell. Frosting everywhere. 

The father scowled. 

''I didn't mean to.''

 

THE END


End file.
